1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology capable of measuring optimal velocity of an ultrasound signal in an ultrasonic image system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic image system is defined as a system that transmits ultrasound signals to targets and then, receives the ultrasound signals reflected from the targets and converts and outputs them into images. Since the ultrasonic image system is harmless to a human body and can obtain a relatively accurate image, it has been used in various fields.
Recently, research into increasing resolution of the ultrasonic images has been continuously conducted. Generally, the medical ultrasonic image system receives ultrasound signals and outputs them as images under the assumption that the ultrasound signal propagating velocity in the human body is 1540 m/s. However, since the velocity of the ultrasound signal is varied depending on the type of media, there is a problem in that the quality of output image is deteriorated when the velocity of the ultrasound signal is fixed as described above. Therefore, a need exists for research into determining the optimal velocity of the ultrasound signal in real time according to the targets.